Running with Ghosts
by Ybarra87
Summary: It's been two years since Danny lost them and all of a sudden he falls in a different dimension and meets a certain scissor enforcer. Will he be able to get home or will he be stuck there forever? I do not own Danny Phantom or SVTFOE.


**This story is just a one shot. For some reason I wanted to make a what if story where Danny met Hekapoo because for some reason I get the feeling that those two would be interesting together.**

* * *

It's been two years since he lost them. Two years since he defeated Dan and changed his future for the better. Yet he still lost them to the Nasty Burger explosion. His friends, family, and teacher gone. He was going to meet his family and friends for lunch. His teacher happened to be there. He was running late due to a ghost attack and when he got there it happened. Nasty Burger exploded nearly taking him with it. Before he was discovered by anyone Clockwork took him to his lair making the whole world think he died. Danny was devastated. He had no idea why this happened. He prevented it yet it still happened. Clockwork sadly told Danny it was met to happen. While Danny is in charge of his future they were destined to die. Danny was now alone. He did have his clone Dani but she was busy exploring the world and Ghost Zone. Clockwork then presented Danny two choices go back to Earth become what he's met to be or change his future by staying in the Ghost Zone and learn how to master his powers. Danny chose to stay hoping that he can stop Dan from happening. Unknown to Danny Clockwork gave him this choice to help him find purpose in his life. Two years have passed and Danny has mastered all of his powers. With nothing to be taught left Danny is now exploring the Ghost Zone trying to figure out what to do next. He is still running and not trying to find a reason to live. Which brings us to now.

Danny is currently in the Ghost Zone deep in thought and not paying attention to where he was going. "I can't believe it's been two years and I already mastered all of my powers. I still remember like it was yesterday when I first began my training." He said to himself.

FLASHBACK 2 YEARS AGO

Danny is currently walking up to Nasty Burger wearing his usual white t-shirt and blue jeans. "Well I took care of the small fry ghost running around. I hope Mom, Dad, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam aren't upset that I'm a little late. He said to himself while up to the entrance when all of a sudden a huge blast knocks him back knocking him out in the he woke up he found him in a strange room lying in a bed. He had no idea where he was until he heard a voice familiar voice call to him. It was Clockwork.

"Hello Daniel." Clockwork said in a calm yet sad voice.

"Clockwork? Why am I in your lair?" Danny asked with no idea with what was going on.

"Daniel. I'm so sorry. There's nothing I can do." Clockwork said with a sad look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked until he began to realize what happened. He suddenly look down at his clothes to see that they were burnt but still intact. "No. No. NOOOOO!" He screamed as he cried with all the sadness and anger he had. "How did this happen? Why did this happen when it wasn't SUPPOSE TO?!" He asked while he was starting to break down.

"Daniel it was suppose to happen." He said to Danny while trying to calm him down.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked trying to contain his anger.

"You stopping Dan only stopped their deaths for a while but their deaths were still going to happen and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Their deaths were meant to happen."

"So me stopping Dan doesn't mean a thing? I'm still going to become him?" Danny asked while his voice began to choke up.

"Actually Daniel it did change one thing." Clockwork said while he had both his hands on Danny's shoulders in an effort to comfort him.

"And what is that?" Danny asked while looking Clockwork in his eyes.

"When you defeated Dan the Observants gave me the responsibility of keeping an eye on you. So if you think about it that would make me a guardian. Yours to be exact." Clockwork said with a small smirk on his face. "And since you're still young you need a guardian and since the whole world thinks you're dead that give you two choices. One you can go back to Earth and go to Vlad to become Dan or two you stay here learn to master your powers and change your future for the better. The choice is yours."

"I'll go with two." Danny quickly replied with no hesitation at all.

"Very well. We'll begin first thing in the morning. I also have a fresh change of clothes ready for you." Clockwork said as he was about to leave the room until he turned around to Danny and asked "By the way should I inform Danielle about what happened and where you are now? I mean it's only a matter of time before she finds out anyway."

"No. I'm not ready to see her yet and I don't know when I be. I'll let you know when I am. As for the clothes I'll just wear what I have on for now. I'm not exactly ready to change them yet." Danny replied while getting ready to sleep.

"Very well" Clockwork said as he left the room.

PRESENT TIME

"I still wish there was more to learn. I don't think I really mastered them." Danny said and then began to think about the talk he had with Clockwork before he left.

FLASHBACK 20 MINUTES AGO

Danny had just learn to master a power of his when all of a sudden clockwork appears to talk to him. "Hey Clockwork I finally learned to master this power. What's next to learn?" Danny asked with a small smile on his face.

"Unfortunately Daniel there's nothing left to learn. You just master your last power." Clockwork said.

"Are you sure? I feel there's more to learn." Danny asked.

"Daniel I think it's time to stop running."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is you need to accept the fact they're gone and let the grief you have go so you can start living again. The fact that you're in control of your future not Dan. The fact that you've been constantly studying to make sure you don't let go of your grief. Which is why you were able to master them in such a short time. You haven't even changed your clothes from when you got here because you still want to live that day. You're searching for what ever possible solution you can find when you know there wasn't one. They wouldn't want you like this! And what about Danielle? She wants to see you yet you keep constantly refusing because you know she will make you confront it and let if go!"

Danny who has been listening to Clockwork's speech suddenly went flying to the entrance and said "I need some air. I'm going out."

Clockwork just looked at Danny and said "Very well Daniel but when you get back we're finishing this talk!"

PRESENT TIME

"I know Clockwork's right. I know it's time to let my grief go. I'm just really scared but I know Clockwork and Dani will help me through it. I better head back. " Danny said until he started looking around and asked "Where am I?" Danny stood there confused. He was currently floating in a strange area in the Ghost Zone. He couldn't sense any life around but he could tell the area was strange like it was very unstable yet it was remaining intact for some reason until the whoa area started shaking. Suddenly a strange wormhole appeared and started to suck him in. Danny tried to get away but it was too powerful to get away from and sucked him in. The last known presence of Danny Phantom in the Ghost Zone was his scream. Where he ends up only the wormhole knows.

HEKAPOO'S LAIR

Hekapoo had just got done giving Marco Diaz his dimensional scissors challenge. She knew Pony Head stole them from her and she also knew Star Butterfly had them it really didn't matter to her. The one thing she didn't like was Marco. She thought he was nothing but a weak pathetic useless human so when he started abusing the scissors she abducted him hoping to prove how pathetic useless and weak he was hoping he run back home scared but he proved her wrong. He didn't give up no matter what she threw at him. He had loyalty respect and honor and she admired that. She started to see what other people saw in him and realized there's special about him. So after he earned his own scissors she gave him her mark in order to keep a special eye on him. He had just got back home and she could hear started whining about his body being back to normal and then about his bald spot. She decided to let him know she marked him even though he would think she's teasing him. She stuck her upper body through the portal to say "You've got the mark of Hekapoo son! Okay bye bye." After she got done with that she closed the portal and was about to give Nachos something to eat when all of a sudden something fell on her causing her to pass out.

A few minutes later Hekapoo woke up to see what landed on her. It shocked her to find out it was just a boy. She looked up at the ceiling to see where he fell from but there was no hole. "Just where did you come from?" she asked. She then looked closely at him to see he was about 16 years old had white hair wearing a black jumpsuit with white gloves belt and boots. She also noticed the giant white D on his chest as well as the black P inside the D. She could tell was he very strange but powerful. "Just what are you?" she asked then Nachos let out a small growl and Hekapoo replied "You're right Nachos I better check his pulse." She then felt a weak pulse and then realized his body was very cold almost enough to freeze her entire hand. She then noticed some of the wounds he had and began to think that he was dying. Not wanting a dead boy in her lair she ran to her cabinet where she keeps her magic potions she got from Quest Buy and pulled out a cure potion. She then pour what she could on his wounds and held him up so he could drink the remainder of the potion. "Okay Nachos he should be fine now. It going be a while before it fully takes effect so let's get you something to-" Before she could fish that sentence she notice that the boy started glowing a bright green aura. She was also stunned to see all of his wounds instantly heal even though a cure potion usually takes about three to four hours to fully heal someone. He then started squirming. She could tell he was sleeping but he was also having a nightmare. She then turned to Nachos to say "Nachos keep an eye on him while I go get you something to eat. I don't know who he is, what he is, or where he came from but one thing I know is that he isn't from our universe and that he has a lot of pain on the inside not the outside."

DANNY'S NIGHTMARE

Danny is standing in a pitch black area. He didn't know where he was but knew that he was alone until he heard a voice he never wanted to hear again.

"Hello Danny." The voice said.

Danny immediately turned around to face him. "Hello Dan." Danny said.

"You know why I'm here Danny? Because you're time is up so it's my time now." Dan said as he slowly walked toward Danny. "You're no longer needed and I don't see how you're needed given the fact that you can't save anyone. Basically you're worthless."

"Shut up!" Danny hissed.

"But I'll tell you one person who needs you Danny. Me. I'm willing to accept you even though you are useless and worthless."

"I rather be pelted by Skulker than let you take over!" Danny hissed.

"Oh Danny just accept the fact that you're weak and you need me. Accept the fact that you're destined to become me." Dan said as he slowly disappeared. His words slowly echoing in danny's ears.

"NEVER!" Danny screamed.

HEKAPOO'S LAIR

Hekapoo was giving Nachos food while letting the boy rest until she started hearing the boy mumble. She could see he was starting to speak so she slowly walked over to him only for him to sit up and scream "NEVER!" right to her face with his eye closed. She just stood there as he slowly opened his eyes. She was surprised to see they were neon green and she could also see the anger and sadness in them. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." She said.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He asked seeing he wasn't dealing with a ghost but some sort of demon. He could sense she was very powerful but not evil. He could also sense that she was more of a trickster. He was also shocked to see how white her skin was, her orange eyes, and her yellow orange horns coming out of her long red hair. He also noticed her yellow orange ballgown, her black tiara she was wearing like she was some kind of royalty, and the flame coming out of it.

"That's funny I'm the one who should be asking the questions but seeing how you asked first I'll tell you. My name is Hekapoo and this is my home. You came crashing through my ceiling and landed on me! And I'm surprised there's no a hole in my ceiling!" She said while pointing at her ceiling. She then turn to the boy to and said "Now it's my turn to ask the questions. Who are you and where did you come from?"

The boy looked at her surprised by what happened and said "I am so sorry this happened. First of all my name is Danny and as for the second question it's sort of difficult to explain so you're going to have to bear with me. " He said to Hekapoo as she sat down and nodded for him to proceed. "Okay I was exploring the Ghost Zone until I stumbled across this strange area. It had no life in it but I could feel like it was alive and watching me then all of a sudden a strange portal or wormhole appeared and sucked me in. Next thing I know I'm here."

"So you're a ghost?" Hekapoo asked until she remembered one important fact about him and said "Wait a minute! That doesn't make any sense! If you're a ghost how come you have a pulse?"

Danny looked at her and said "Well since you helped me I guess you deserve to know."

All of a sudden two bright white rings appeared transforming his appearance. Hekapoo was now looking at a boy with black hair and icy blue eyes who was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. She was shocked to see that they were burnt but still intact. She could also see that he has been wearing them for over a year or two. "So you're human." She said and then began to think and realized it. "Wait a minute. You're also a ghost but you're human. So in other words you're half human half ghost."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Danny replied only to be surprised as Hekapoo gave a small smile.

"Well that answers my questions for now. You look hungry go sit down so I can get you something to eat." She told him as she went to her kitchen to get some food.

A HALF HOUR LATER

Danny had just finished eating he turned to Hekapoo, smiled, and said "That was a really good. It's been a long time since I had a home cooked meal. You're a really good chef."

Hekapoo let out a small blush and replied "Thanks but that was really nothing special. I really don't get a lot of company so I usually cook for myself."

All of a sudden Danny let out an icy blue breath. He grabbed Hekapoo and got her out of plain sight. "Apparently we have another ghost here and not the friendly kind. Going ghost!" he said as he transformed into Phantom and charged out to face the intruder.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" A voice said as a blue beam zapped Danny and trapped him in a crystal.

Hekapoo peeked her head out to see what was going on and immediately let out a scowl. She then walk towards the intruder and screamed "Rhombulus! You get him out of there right now! Also what are you even doing here?!"

Rhombulus gave a confused look and replied "Well I came to inform you of something but then I sensed his strange fowl magic and he tried to attack me!"

"That's probably because he sensed your anger issues and thought you were going to hurt me!" Hekapoo scoffed.

"I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES AND I WILL NOT LET HIM OUT!" He screamed.

"Do I need to put you in time out?"

"Well it's obvious who wears the pants in this relationship." A voice said.

Hekapoo and Rhombulus turned their heads to see it was Danny leaning against the crystal he was trapped in.

"HOW DID YOU GET OUT OF THERE!?" Rhombulus shouted.

"He's half ghost." Hekapoo replied.

Danny then took one glance at Rhombulus and said "So who are you suppose to be some sort of wrestler villain reject?"

Hekapoo let out a small snicker as Rhombulus growled and loudly roared "FIRST OF ALL I AM NOT A WRESTLER! I AM RHOMBULUS OF THE MAGIC HIGH COMMISSION! SECOND OF ALL YOU'RE GOING DOWN LITTLE MAN!"

"Could of fooled me. You just gave a classic wrestler introduction and you sound like some sort of macho man wrestler." Danny retorted.

As Hekapoo was laughing out loudly Rhombulus let out a huge roar and charged towards Danny but before the first punch can be thrown Hekapoo rushed in and stopped it.

"Okay no fighting you two! I don't want my home getting messed up!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry Hekapoo. I didn't mean to upset your boyfriend." Danny said.

Hekapoo and Rhombulus looked at each and shuttered at the same time letting out a "Eww! and "Gross!" respectively.

Rhombulus then said "First of all she's not my type and second I can do so much better than her. I mean look at her! Who would want an evil ogre like that?"

The second Rhombulus finished that sentence Hekapoo gave the biggest scowl she ever gave as the flame on her tiara grew huge and screamed "TIME OUT NOW!" As Rhombulus headed for his corner Hekapoo calmed down turned Danny and said "We're not in a relationship. We're just colleagues. We're part of the Magic High Commission and it's our job to keep our universe balanced and make sure it keeps going."

"So you're guardians of your universe?" Danny said.

"Yes I suppose you could look at it that way."

"So you're like Clockwork."

"Clock who?" Hekapoo and Rhombulus both said at the same time.

"NO TALKING!" Hekapoo screeched before turning back to Danny so he can explain.

"He's my guardian. He sees all possible timelines and it's his job to make sure time keeps moving and doesn't end. He has helped when I needed it the most especially when both the Earth and the Ghost Zone are in trouble."

Hekapoo just looked at Danny and gave a small smile to him. "So you're a guardian like us then."

"In a way." he replied and then asked "So what are you're positions?"

"Well I create dimensional scissor so people can get to places faster." Hekapoo said as she pulled out her scissors.

"So like teleporting."

"In simple words yes. And Rhombulus over there is in charge of trapping of certain evil villains in crystals so they can't destroy and hurt our universe."

"So he's a jailer. What do you do with the criminals who can't be trapped in crystal? There are criminals who can't be trapped in crystal right?"

"Yes there are criminals who can't be trapped in crystal and as for what we do with them they're placed in a special prison. It's special because they can't use their powers and no one has ever escaped from there."

"Well that's not true." Rhombulus said.

"Rhombulus do I need to add more minutes to you timeout?"

"The reason why I'm here is-"

"Rhombulus stop talking!"

"SOMEONE ESCAPED!"

"THAT'S IT FIVE MORE-" Hekapoo yelled until she realized what he had said. She turn to Rhombulus and asked "What did you say?"

"Someone escaped! That why I'm here." A clearly afraid Rhombulus said.

"Timeout is up. Do they know who escaped?"

"No. They're still doing head count we probably won't find out until tomorrow."

"Do you have any leads?" Danny asked.

Rhombulus turned to Danny and said "Only thing I can think of is someone busted him out and this person used some powerful magic to do it. And since the magic in our universe is acting up this person is using it to their advantage."

Danny thought for a moment and then asked "Do you think the magic acting up in your universe could be affecting other universes?"

Rhombulus stood there puzzled and said "Maybe. We would have to talk to the others about that."

Hekapoo then look at Danny and said "Danny we need to get you home now!" as she walked over to ladder near some high shelves.

"And how exactly are we going to do that? In cased you haven't noticed I'm from another universe and I don't know where to start to get back home." Danny asked as Hekapoo climbed the ladder.

"With a pair of dimensional scissors. Since I don't know where you're from or from you're universe I can't send you back but if you use them you might be able to get back home since you know where you want to go." She said while she was searching for a decent pair. "Normally someone would have to go through a challenge of mine in order to get a pair but seeing the situation I'm giving you a free pass. Ah ha! Here's a good pair." All of a sudden Hekapoo slipped began to fall expecting to land on the ground on her butt until she realized Danny had caught her and was holding her like a bride causing her to blush big time. As he put her down she then proceed to present with the scissors.

"I'm sorry Hekapoo but I rather take the challenge." Danny said with a serious gaze on his face and his arms folded.

"Danny forget the challenge and just take them." Hekapoo said as she tried to force Danny to take them until Rhombulus walked up to her and took them.

"Uh Hekapoo I seen that look before and I know it so well. He's not moving until he takes the challenge." Rhombulus said to her.

"Okay but first I have to ask why do you want to take the challenge to earn a pair instead of taking a free pair?" She asked clearly confused and curious on why he would take the hard way instead of the easy way.

"Because the way I see it taking the free pair feels like cheating and the last thing I want to do is cheat. I sort of promise myself I would never cheat because I know I would turn into a horrible person if I did." Danny said with a serious glare intent on taking the challenge.

"Okay Danny I'll give you the challenge but first you need to know some people have never passed the challenge. In fact a lot of people have died, failed or backed out in fear and shame because of how hard and deadly it is. It took sixteen years for the last person to pass the challenge. Knowing this do you still want to proceed?" She asked while giving Danny the most devious smirk she ever gave.

"Wow. After everything you said there is only one thing I have to say: Bring it Heckie!" Danny said giving a smirk right back to her.

The second Hekapoo heard Danny call her that it immediately caused her to blush as Rhombulus stood there snickering. She then proceeded to give Rhombulus a death glare while she turned back to Danny and shouted "Don't call me that!" She then calmed down and proceeded to walk towards her front door and opened it. She then turn back to danny and said "Come outside in three minutes that's when the challenge will start." She then shut the door leaving Rhombulus behind and Danny to prepare.

Danny then turned to Rhombulus and asked "So are you coming out to watch?"

"Nah! Hekapoo has it where she could watch it from here" Rhombulus said as he pointed towards her cauldron.

"So she can watch things through her cauldron. Huh. Well then I better get out there I want to hurry up and finish it before you guys hear from the prison tomorrow. It's sounds like it's really serious and I don't want Hekapoo to miss it because of my challenge. She doesn't need to get in trouble because of me." Danny said as he walked towards the door.

"I hate to break it to you kid but nobody has ever passed the challenge within one day."

"Well then I'm going to be the first."

HEKAPOO'S LAIR OUTSIDE

Hekapoo was standing outside in front of some trees when Danny approached her. "So what's the challenge?" He asked.

"All you have to do is blow this flame out." She said as she pointed towards the flame on top her tiara. "The challenge begins now!" The challenge may have started but Danny just stood there with his arms folded giving her a smirk. "Why aren't you doing something?" She asked wondering why he has not made the first move.

"I'm just waiting for you to make the first move in other words ladies first." Danny replied.

"What a kind gentleman." She said letting out a small scoff."Very well." Hekapoo then took off running leaving Danny behind just standing there. As she kept running she realized he wasn't chasing her and turned around to see why. "Why isn't he chasing me?" She asked only to see he wasn't there. "Where did he go?! Something isn't right!" Hekapoo started getting nervous. She had not idea what Danny was planning let alone what he could do when all of a sudden she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around only to see no one was behind her all of a sudden she felt someone grab both her arms and wouldn't let her go it was like they were holding her. She then saw Danny appear right in front of her giving her a smirk and holding her she couldn't help but blush.

Danny just whispered "Gotcha." While he slowly blew out her flame and folded his arms as she disappeared. "I take it she's not the only clone you have and that the real challenge is to blow out the clones' flame first before I get to you?" he asked out loud wanting to make sure Hekapoo can hear him.

Suddenly Hekapoo's voice comes out of nowhere "You're very good and smart Danny. I have to give you credit. I didn't expect you to take out my clone in such a short time let alone that little invisible trick you pulled but the thing I most curious about is how did you know that it was a clone?"

As Danny walked towards her voice he just replied "That's easy I got to know you. The minute I first met you I could tell that you were very powerful but not evil and that you had a lot of tricks up you sleeve so I knew I had to keep an eye on you. Observe before I act. As we spent time together I got to know the real you even if it was a short time. So when I first saw your clone I could instantly tell it was a fake. I mean why bother with a copy when you seen the real deal."

As Hekapoo's voice began to reply Danny could clearly tell she was flustered "I uh... uh.." Hekapoo then cleared her throat and said "Clearly I really underestimated you Danny. I could also tell you were first powerful when we met and I should of paid better attention to that. So let's kick it into high gear shall we?" Danny soon came across a field where hundreds of Hekapoos were there. Suddenly twelve portals appeared and all of the Hekapoos started running into each one. "This probably a little too hard for you so you can give up if you want. I even be generous and let you stay on the Earth in this dimension." Then a strange blue portal appeared in the middle of the twelve portals.

"Man you really take you're challenges seriously." Danny replied.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Well guess what so do I!" All of a sudden Danny split himself into twelve with each clone taking a portal while the real Danny went into the final one shouting "Let dance Heckie!" before he was completely in it.

"Don't call me that!"

HEKAPOO'S LAIR INSIDE

"Don't call me that!" Hekapoo screamed into cauldron while she saw the real Danny fly into the final portal.

"Whoa! Danny is really something!" Rhombulus shouted while he watched Danny do his challenge. He then turned to Hekapoo and asked "So what do you think of him?"

"Well's he's very powerful so we should inform the others about him when we get him home. He could be a very powerful ally to us in the future especially with what's been going on lately." Hekapoo said a she started getting ready to forge Danny's scissors.

"I know what we're going to do but what I mean what do you, Hekapoo, think of Danny personally?"

Hekapoo stopped what she was doing and turned to face Rhombulus and asked "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is you seem strange when he's around." Rhombulus said nervously.

"Are you calling me strange? Do I need to put you in timeout?!" she hissed.

"No! What I mean is you seem nicer and happy when he's around. I mean don't get me wrong I like him too. He's a nice kid but you act strange around him." Rhombulus said as he was cowering.

Hekapoo scoffed and proceeded to get back to work. "I don't know what you're talking about Rhombulus, but your right he is a nice kid. He is, however carrying a lot of pain."

"So you see it too? Well did you also notice he's starting to heal?"

Hekapoo stopped for a moment "What do you mean he's starting to heal?"

"I mean I think he's recovering from his pain but it's slowly happening. It's like he needs help to do it but for some reason he doesn't want it." Rhombulus said as Hekapoo went back to work. He then proceeded to watch as Danny taking out the Hekapoo clones' flames "Huh I think he's pushing himself a little too far."

"What do you mean?" Hekapoo asked as she was almost done working on the scissors.

"Well Danny is trying to finish the challenge with in one day because he doesn't want you to miss the meeting tomorrow and get in trouble."

"That idiot!" she screamed. "I was still going to make his scissors no matter how long it took!" She then turned to Rhombulus and hissed "Why didn't you tell him how time works here?!"

"Because you made the rule that only you were the one who could tell people how time works in your dimension!" Rhombulus said whimpering.

"Well his scissors are done so I'll see if my clones can get him to take it easy." Hekapoo said as she put the scissors down and sat down to watch the rest of the challenge.

"Well I don't think it matters. Seeing how there's only one dimension left he's almost done." Rhombulus pointed out as Hekapoo let out an annoyed look.

20 MINUTES LATER

HEKAPOO'S LAIR ENTRANCE

Danny just finished taking out all of Hekapoo's clones and was ready to face Hekapoo. Sure he may have pushed himself but it wasn't by much given he's mastered all of his powers. He knew that Hekapoo knew he was pushing himself seeing that her clones were trying to get him to slow down and rest but he wasn't going to let Hekapoo get in trouble because of him. As he walked through the entrance he saw Hekapoo giving him an annoyed look.

"So you've managed to take out all my clones however I'm not going to make it easy for you." She said as she slowly got ready to fight him. "I really think you should rest before you take me on."

"I got a better idea." Danny said as he slowly raised his right hand up pointing towards Hekapoo and opened it. He then proceeded to slowly close it and in the process taking out her flame.

Hekapoo was shocked to see that Danny managed to put out her flame with out even touching her. She was also annoyed by the fact that Danny pushed himself all in order to make sure she wasn't going to get in trouble. She knew she wasn't going to miss it however she couldn't exactly blame him seeing he didn't know how time worked in her dimension. She also knew he would complete the challenge no matter but she didn't expect him finish it so fast. She then grabbed the scissors she made for him. "Congratulations you earned your scissors but before I give them to you there's some stuff I need to say." She said with a calm look on her face until suddenly it turned angry. "Do you have any idea how stupid-"

As Danny prepared himself to hear Hekapoo's lecture when all of a sudden his ghost breath went off and so quickly form a green ecto ball and blasted it off screaming "HEKAPOO! DUCK!"

As Hekapoo continued her lecture until she danny shout at her. She then looked to see Danny's ecto blast coming towards her and managed to duck it. She then heard someone groan as the blast hit them blasting them into the wall. She was shocked to a man in a dark black suit and tie wearing a blood red shirt underneath it. He had pure white skin his eyes were pure blood red and was his hair. Giving of a sinister smile as he got back up. This man wasn't a stranger to her she knew him all too well. "Nightmare." she said. "So you're the one that escaped."

"Hello Hekapoo. It's been a long time." Nightmare said as he turned to face Danny. "And for you young man I'm curious on how you managed to sense me?"

"Oh that's easy." Danny said "It smells like you been bathing in raw sewage which in my experience is the most common smell of evil." Danny then turned to face Hekapoo ignoring the growl Nightmare gave to him. "Do you know this fruitloop?" he asked.

"Unfortunately I do. He's the one that escaped from the special prison and I know that because I'm the one that put him there!" She then turn to face Nightmare "How did you escape?" she asked.

"Someone was kind enough to give me an early parole. I don't know who they were but one thing's for sure they love my work and I decided to start by getting even with the people who put me there starting with you LADY HEKAPOO! You took me away from my life's work. Breaking people souls and killing them! Giving them nightmares and making those nightmares real! And I'm gonna start by BREAKING YOU LADY HEKAPOO!" Nightmare screamed as he lunged towards her only to get pushed back by Danny knocking him down.

"Danny get out of here! I'll handle him so just go! Now!" Hekapoo screamed.

Danny then walk up to Hekapoo and said "No. He's too strong for you and I get the feeling you can't take him out by yourself so I'll do it. Trust me I fought someone like him back home and I have a lot of strength left. I can beat him. Plus I lost enough friends in my life and I don't want to lose anymore."

Hekapoo look him in the eyes and saw something. In that instant she knew Danny could win. She just nodded and said "Go for it!"

Danny then dashed towards Nightmare with his fist out punching him the second he got back up saying the line "Hey Nightmare time to go nighty night!.

The punch cause Nightmare to stumble back a bit and spit out a broken. He then growled at Danny and yelled "That's the stupidest line I ever heard! You also managed to knock out one of my teeth. So before I kill you I need to ask just who are you?"

Danny just smirked at him and said "I'm Danny Phantom and I'm going to be the one to send you back to prison."

Nightmare just scowled at him and roared out "DON'T MAKE PROMISES YOU CAN'T KEEP KID!" He then lunged towards him but Danny managed to dodge and block each hit that came at him and began to hit Nightmare twice as hard as punches he threw at Danny. He then started to fire a black beam from his fingers towards Danny but Danny managed to dodge them. Getting desperate Nightmare then spotted Hekapoo. He then opened his right hand and pointed it towards her saying "If I can't hit you I might as well hit Lady Hekapoo. So have a taste of my NIGHTMARE BLAST!" However Danny manage it block it with his ghost shield causing it to reflect and hit Nightmare causing him to stumble back a bit. Nightmare was then about to rush towards Danny until he got hit by a blue beam freezing him in the process.

After Danny hit Nightmare with his frost beam he turned towards Hekapoo and said "This won't hold him for long. So I have to ask you too question. First one where are Nachos and Rhombulus? Second one is this room sound proof?"

Hekapoo looked at him and replied "Nachos and Rhombulus are down stairs and yes my whole place is sound proof. Sometimes the meetings here can get very loud. Why are you asking this?"

"No time to explain so just listen I need you to lock or block that door so they can't get in then I need you to cover your ears." Danny said.

Hekapoo then ran to lock the door and proceeded to cover her ears. At the exact moment she did that Nightmare broke free from the ice at glared at Danny. "If Rhombulus's crystals can't hold me what makes you think YOURS CAN?!" He roared. "In case you haven't noticed you still haven't beaten me and no mattered how hard or fancy your attacks are they can't beat me."

Danny just smirked and replied "No they were suppose to weaken you. This is the attack that's gonna beat you!" Danny then to let out the most ghastly sound ever heard the Ghostly Wail. The wail then hit Nightmare in the wall. He could feel fire, ice, and thunder hitting him all at the same time. As Danny finished his attack he went to check on Hekapoo knowing the battle was over.

Nightmare slowly got back up. He knew he was beaten and he was furious. He knew he couldn't beat Danny but while he was glaring at him he noticed something and that caused him to give out an evil smile. He slowly made his way to Danny and as soon Danny turned around to see him Nightmare simply said "It seems I can't beat you however there's one thing I noticed. It seems you have a nightmare and the least I can do is make it come TRUE!" He lunged towards Danny jumping inside his body. As Danny screamed in pain he proceeded to pass out changing back into Fenton.

As Hekapoo rushed towards Danny Rhombulus came bursting through the door followed by Nachos. "We felt a huge earthquake and we tried to get back in but the door was locked. What happened?" He asked while looking at the damage and then Danny.

"Nightmare happened." Hekapoo replied. "He was the one to escape and came here to kill me but Danny beated him. He then decided to jump into Danny to make his nightmare come true and is probably healing himself since he can heal faster in someone's dream."

"Danny defeated Nightmare? And Nightmare jumped into a make his worst nightmare come true." Rhombulus said with a shocked look on his face. He pull out his scissors and opened a portal. "I'm going to get the others stay here and don't do anything until we're all here." He then went into it.

"Sorry Rhombulus but I refuse to sit here while Danny's in trouble." Hekapoo said as she pulled out her scissors and held them above Danny. She then proceeded to drag them across his body creating a portal above it.

DANNY'S NIGHTMARE

Hekapoo landed in a parking lot after she created a portal to Danny's nightmare. She looked around to see a cemetery near by a burger place that looked like it exploded. She could see that everything else was just buildings. All of a sudden a newspaper blew into her face she pulled it off to see an article and some pictures. She then noticed on of the pictures had a younger Danny in it along with what looks like his family. She went on to read it to find out that an explosion happened that took Danny's family, friends, and teacher. She went on to find out Danny was the sole survivor of the explosion and all alone. How went on to live with a family friend. She then went on to look at photos seeing how happy he was with his family and friends. However before she could read anything else she could here someone running. She turned around to see it was Nightmare. She could see he was really afraid and running from something.

Nightmare then saw Hekapoo and ran up to her. "Lady Hekapoo. Please. Please. You have to get me out of here!"

"Nightmare what did you do?" Hekapoo ask why see him groveling at her feet.

"I brought his nightmare to life but the thing is it was already alive and I gave it the powerup it needed. Please! Get me out of here! I'll be good!"

"Just what is his nightmare?"

"That." Nightmare said as he pointed up towards something crashing into a building as Danny flew in front of it.

"Give up Dan! I am not giving you my body!" Danny yelled.

All of a sudden a man came out of the building a was older and he looked a lot like Danny. "Give up Danny and accept our future. You future. My future." Dan said grinning. He charged Danny crashing themselves into more buildings.

Hekapoo then grabbed Nightmare by his tie and growled "Okay Nightmare you want out? Tell me everything about his nightmare and don't leave a single detail out since you know everything about a person's nightmare the minute you get into their heads. Got it?!"

"Okay Lady Hekapoo! Here's what I know that thing is his future self. It was created the moment he decided to cheat on a test and in the process his teacher found out and called a conference with him, his family, and his friends but then an explosion happened that took everyone but him. He went on to live with someone and in the process that thing was created." Nightmare explained.

"Okay. I'm confused he's older now and he never became that thing like he was suppose to so what happened?"

"That kid found out about his future and tried to change it but his future self found out about it and tried to stop it. In the end the kid managed to destroy his future self and change the future for the better. However one unexpected thing happened before it was completely destroyed a piece of his future self jumped in the kid hoping to influence and break him in his nightmares."

"Anything else? And is there a way to stop it?" Hekapoo asked as Danny and Dan crashed into a building nearby.

"That thing was very weak when I got here and it was close to being destroyed. It told me that it was mad that even though the kid's family, friends, and teacher still died he was making his own future. It was doing whatever it could to stay alive even making sure that the kid won't let go of his grief but it's slowly losing it's control on it. So I decided to give it some power but I didn't expect it to try to drain me dry! As for how to stop it only the kid can stop it since it's his nightmare there is a way to weaken it and that's by waking the kid up. Sadly I can't do it because I don't have enough power."

"Is there another way to wake him up?" Hekapoo asked while slowly thinking over what she heard realizing why Danny had so much pain inside him and why he was slowly healing, why he said he didn't want to lose anymore friends to her, and the reason why he insisted on taking the challenge.

"Actually there is! He woke up by some sort of emotional shock or ex-" Before Nightmare could finish his sentence he was blasted by some sort green beam causing him to disappear.

Hekapoo not knowing what happened to Nightmare was shocked as Dan slowly walked up to her and said. "If you're wondering what happened to Nightmare I still have use for him so I kicked him out of here. As for Danny I blasted him across the city but he's swiftly making his way here. As for you your death would greatly upset Danny so good bye." Dan slowly raised his hand and blasted Hekapoo with a ghost beam completely destroying her in front of Danny's eyes.

HEKAPOO'S LAIR

"-Citement!" Nightmare said as he went flying out of Danny's body and crashing into a wall. Suddenly someone comes walking up to Nightmare's body to check his pulse. Nightmare saw who was touching him and barley manage to get out the words "Lady Hekapoo." before he passed out.

"You're lucky I sent a clone in." Hekapoo said as she walked back to Danny at looked at him. She looked at his sleeping face and let out a small smile. "Well Danny I think it's time for you to face your nightmare and to do that I need to wake you up first." She said as she slowly thought about what Nightmare said to her clone. "He said emotional shock was one but what was the other one?" She then thought what about what he said before and after he got kicked out suddenly she piece it together. "Excitement. Emotional shock or excitement. What could I do that would shock you emotionally or excite you?" She then realize what she needed to do. She glanced over at Nightmare and muttered "You better be right about this otherwise I'll destroy you myself." She then turned towards Danny and slowly lowered her head. The minutes their lips touch Hekapoo's head started filling up with images. She could see they were Danny's memories. She could see his whole life story. Everything he's been through and felt. At that moment she realize she wasn't letting go until she knew everything about him.

DANNY'S NIGHTMARE

Danny just stood there as he saw Dan cackle when he got done destroying Hekapoo in front of his eyes. Dan turned to face Danny. "Well Danny it appears you're all alone. For good this time. Danny face it everyone you know is bound to die because of you! You cause their deaths! But there is one person that will be there for you no matter what me. Danny accept your fate you're suppose to become me. You need me."

Danny just stood there staring at Dan and said "No I'll keep fighting you no matter what."

"Oh Danny accept the fact that you becoming me is fate. Like it's fate how our universe and this universe are meant to be destroyed by me."

The minute Dan finished the sentence something just clicked in Danny's head. "So this universe being destroyed by you is fate?" he asked.

"Of course it is." Dan answered.

"That's funny because when we first met you didn't even destroyed this universe let alone did you find it. And when you think about it I'm the one who found this universe when I chose not to let you happen. Now how is that fate?" Danny then began slowly walking towards Dan. "I can't believe I made myself vulnerable to the garbage you spew out. The only thing that was fate was everyone's deaths but you Dan you're just a choice and a bad one. Admit it Dan you're the one that needs me. Am I right?"

Dan slowly backed away as Danny started to approach him. He could feel Danny getting stronger after realizing the truth and the only thing keeping him around was Nightmare's power. "What about you're grief? I mean I'm the one keeping it from taking over you completely." He spitted out hoping to create some doubt.

"That's also another funny thing when I think about. I mean it's been two years and for some reason I can't let go of my grief. If you think about it closely it's like someone is making sure I can't let it go as if they're actually trapping it inside me so I can feel it for the rest of my life. You're doing that, right Dan?" All of a sudden Danny charged towards Dan hitting him like no tomorrow.

"You may be strong right now Danny but as long as I have Nightmare's power I'm not going any where. There's also the fact that there is no one left to wake you up." Dan shouted while trying to blocked Danny's attacks.

"That's the difference between you and me Dan. You were too busy destroying instead noticing the people around like I have. You can be surprised by what they do." Danny said as punched Dan in the face and knocked him down.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Dan asked while trying to get up.

"Let's just say why bother with a copy when you seen the real deal." Danny said with a smirk.

All of a sudden Dan started losing his powers and shrinking down to the size of a bug. "You mean I destroyed a clone! No! No! It's not fair!" He squeaked.

"Oh but it is fair Dan. After everything you put me through this the best way to get rid of you. Good bye Dan." Danny then stomped on Dan destroying once and for all. He then looked up at the sky he could feel his grief leaving and he feels he can finally live again. "Well it's time fo me to wake up."

HEKAPOO'S LAIR

Danny slowly opened his only to see Hekapoo kissing him. All of a sudden Hekapoo opened her eyes to see Danny awake and awkwardly walk back a few steps. "Is there a reason why you were kissing me Heckie?" He asked while trying to sit up.

"I only did that to wake you up and don't call me that!" Hekapoo shouted as she looked at him curiously noticing something. "Did something happen to you? You seem a little different." She asked.

"Let's just say I decided to face my nightmare and it's gone for good." Danny answered.

"So Dan gone for good?" She asked.

Danny looked confused and asked "How do you know his name?"

"Well when I kissed you I sort of saw all your memories and everything you been through so I sort of know all of your life now." She answered blushing not wanting to look him in the eye.

"Don't worry about I'm just glad Dan's gone." Danny said before he turn towards Nightmare who was still passed out. "By the way what should we do with him?" He asked while pointing at him.

"I better contact the warden. Can you watch him?"

Danny then transformed into Phantom. "Yeah I can keep an eye on him while you contact the prison." He answered. Hekapoo then walked over to her mirror while Danny sat down to watch Nightmare. Nightmare slowly began to open his eyes only to be scared stiff by seeing Danny.

"Please! Please don't hurt me!" He screamed.

"Man Dan really did a number on you." Danny muttered and then went on to say. "That was a very stupid stunt you pull however because of it I'm finally free from Dan so I'm going to give you some advice. I want you to go back to prison and stay there for good. Also tell the other inmates about me and let them know if they or you decide to escape they will have to deal with Danny Phantom. Got it?"

"Yes! Yes! I'll go back to prison and stay there forever! I'll be good! I'll do good! I promised" Nightmare whimpered. All of a sudden a portal opened and three guards walked out of it. The second Nightmare saw them he immediately went running to them. Even though they were confused they had no problem get him through the portal.

"Well that takes care of that so what next?" Danny asked.

"Well I think it's time for you to receive your scissors." Hekapoo said as she presented Danny with his scissors. "You proved you are more than worthy to wield them." she told him as she place them in his hand.

All of a sudden the scissors and Danny started glowing letting out a bright green flash. When it was gone Danny noticed his scissors were gone and that there was an image of his scissors embedded on top is right glove. "What was that? Where did my scissors go? Why is there an image of them in my glove?" Danny franticly asked not knowing what just happened.

"I have no idea. This has never happened before." Hekapoo answered shocked and confused by what just happened.

"So how am I going to get home now? I really need to get back home and tell Clockwork what's happening." Danny said while leaning against the wall with his right hand. All of a sudden his right hand started glowing bright green causing a green blast to shoot out of his hand and land on the wall turning into a strange portal. Danny and Hekapoo slowly walk towards it curious on what's happening when all of a sudden a familiar face popped out. "Clockwork?!" Danny shouted.

"Indeed." Clockwork said as he came through the portal. He then slowly looked around and his new surrounding turning his face towards Danny. "Daniel do you mind telling me why a strange portal appeared in my lair leading to this place and why you're here?" He asked only to raise his hand. "Wait. Don't answer yet. Fascinating." As then he put his hand down he turned towards Danny "The time here has told me everything that has happened but this area here is quite fascinating. Daniel how long have you been?"

"Sorry Clockwork. I guess you must of been really worried. I mean I pretty much been here the entire day."

"Daniel the reason why I ask is that this universe has two different time flows. One is exactly like our time flow and it's connected to it so it moves at the same time. The other moves extremely fast only affecting the area it's in. This area we're in right now. In other words Daniel you haven't even been here a second in our time."

Danny then turned to face Hekapoo and gave her an annoyed look. "Seriously?" he asked.

Hekapoo just gave a devilish smirk and replied "Yeah I forgot to tell you time passes differently in this dimension. Not Sorry."

"Daniel since I now know everything that has happened here there's just one question I really need an answer to. How did you get here?" Clockwork asked.

"Well I was flying around in the Ghost Zone when I stumbled across this strange area that felt like it was alive and watching me. All of a sudden a strange portal appeared and sucked me into this dimension causing me to land on Hekapoo over there." Danny said as he pointed towards Hekapoo only to have her wave back. He then turned back to face Clockwork "And from what I learned something is happening in this universe that's affecting the magic here causing it to act up and it could be affecting our universe as well. Clockwork both the Earth and the Ghost Zone could be in danger soon and we need to do something to stop it."

"Indeed. We have much to discuss." Clockwork said as he faced Danny but kept his eyes on Hekapoo causing her to simply nod. "Come Daniel we should get back home."

Danny then walked over to Hekapoo. "Well Hekapoo I guess this is good bye for now. Thanks for everything."

Hekapoo walked up to Danny placing her hand on the back of his head "It was quite an extraordinary day Danny."

"If I didn't know any better I say you trying to burn me." He said as he slowly took her hand off the back of her head. "You're still upset that I pushed myself for the challenge am I right?"

"Well you can't blame a girl for worrying about a friend and trying to slap some sense into him." She said as Danny and Clockwork both proceeded towards the portal.

"Well let's head home Clockwork." Danny said. As soon as Clockwork walked in through the portal Danny said "Later Heckie." as he walked into it.

"Don't call me that!" Hekapoo shouted.

CLOCKWORK'S LAIR

Clockwork had just returned to his lair followed immediately by Danny. "It's great to be home." Danny said. He then changed back to his human form. "I gonna go clean up and change my clothes."

"I don't know what happened to you Daniel but I like it. I should really thank your friend and you should thank her too for the gift she gave you." Clockwork said as he pointed to the back of Danny's head.

"Well it's a really long story but-. Wait what?" Danny said until he realized Clockwork was pointing to the back of his head. Danny then put placed his hand there to feel a burnt bald spot. "How did she do that?! I was in my ghost form! I don't know how it's possible that it got onto my human form!"

All of a sudden Hekapoo's laughter can be heard as she pops her upper body through the portal saying "You got the mark of Hekapoo son! Okay bye bye." She then disappeared right in front of their eyes.

Clockwork gave a small smirk and then turned to Danny. "Daniel why is that portal still there?"

"Well you said you there was much to discuss to me but I also knew you were saying that to Hekapoo as well so I had a feeling you would want to talk to her and her friends. Also seeing how time goes fast in her dimension it's the perfect meeting place to keep the Observants from finding out for now and off our backs. By the way can you do something about this bald spot?"

"Indeed. I'm really surprised you thought of that." He said with a smirk as he sped up the growth of the hair Danny lost. "Daniel go clean up I'm going to meet with them now." As soon as Danny left the room Clockwork then proceeded back into Hekapoo's dimension.

HEKAPOO'S LAIR

Hekapoo just saw Danny leave however she was a little worried that he didn't get her mark. She had no idea why she wanted to give it to him but she couldn't stop herself. She just had to keep an eye on him no matter want. Knowing the time difference between their dimensions she sent a clone in to find out if he got it. "So he did get it." she chuckled after waiting a few days for her clone to confirm it. All of a sudden a portal appear with three people and a crystal ball coming out. It was Rhombulus, Queen Butterfly, and Lekmet with Omnitraxus Prime inside the crystal ball.

"Yeah sorry it took a while it wasn't easy to get a hold of the others." Rhombulus said.

"Took you guys long enough." Hekapoo scoffed.

"Uh where's Danny and why's that strange portal there?" Rhombulus said clearly confused.

"Danny's no longer here and that's a portal to his home." Hekapoo said and she then went on to explain what happened afterwards.

"So we're just suppose to wait for this cuckoo guy to show up? How long to you think he's going to be?" Rhombulus asked after hearing everything Hekapoo said.

"There's no need to wait." a voice said as something appeared from the portal.

"Hello Clockwork." Hekapoo said. "Allow me to introduce everyone. This is Rhombulus, right here is Lekmet, and this Queen Butterfly, the queen of Mewni. Also in the crystal ball there Omnitraxus Prime. He can't exactly come here to the meetings so we use a crystal ball so he can be here. How's Danny? Did he tell you about Dan?"

"What about Dan?" He asked with a concern look. Hekapoo then proceeded to tell him Dan did. "Well that explains a lot. I had a feeling he would try to come back but I did not see what he did coming." Clockwork growled. "One thing's for sure he gone for good and Danny can now begin to heal." Then proceeded to turn to the others "Now let's discuss how Daniel can help you seeing I can't get involved."

Before anyone else can say anything Queen Butterfly stepped forward. "Why should we trust this Daniel? We don't know anything about him." She asked.

"Your right you majesty. So let me show you everything young Daniel has been through." Clockwork the proceeded to pull out a purple orb and tossed it into the air. It the projected out a huge image that began to show Danny's life. They watched as they saw everything Danny faced, felt, and been through until the image disappeared after showing the last memory. "Can you trust Daniel now you're majesty?" He asked Queen Butterfly who stood there with a tear coming down her eye while Lekmet was comforting a crying Rhombulus and Hekapoo stood there with a sad look on her face having see Danny's lifestory again for the second time.

"Yes. Clearly this Daniel can be trusted." Queen Butterfly said.

"Any other questions before we discuss what to do?" Clockwork asked.

Lekmet let out a bah. "Okay I'll ask him." Rhombulus said before he turned to Clockwork to ask "Do you have any idea why Danny's dimensional scissors went in to him?"

"That is a very interested question indeed and I believe I know the answer." Clockwork said as he then turned to Hekapoo "When Danny first got here was he wounded, was he in his ghost form, and did you use any magic on him?"

"Yeah he was wounded and in his ghost form so I used a cure potion on him. I poured what I could on his wounds and made him drink the rest. It usually takes three to four hours to fully heal someone but for some reason it seemed to heal him instantly." Hekapoo answered.

"I believe I know what the answer is. Daniel can now use magic."Clockwork said causing everyone in the room to gasp. He then proceeded to face Hekapoo "When Daniel got here he must been hit by some very powerful magic causing his wounds to heal slowly. Since Daniel is a half ghost his wounds can heal fast but when he got hit by that magic it slowed down his accelerated healing so when you used that cure potion it's magical effects bonded with his ghost DNA healing him instantly and in the process enabled him to use magic as well as enhancing his ghost abilities."

"So that's why he could sense Rhombulus and Nightmare because they're magic and he sensed their anger and hostility." Hekapoo said.

"Indeed." Clockwork said. "As for the scissors since they were a magical item they instantly bonded to him since he is now allowed to use magic giving him complete access to their powers at all times."

"So what should we do next?" Hekapoo asked.

"We should discuss what to do with Daniel since he's gonna be the one to work with you guys excusively. I cannot get involved because of my duties back home and due to the fact the Observants can't know about this place yet. The fact that the flow of time in this dimension is different makes this place excellent for meetings. There is also the fact that since Daniel discover a portal here there may be other portals popping up in the Ghost Zone allowing other ghosts to start invading your universe but Daniel can handle them. As for the Observants they can't exactly interfere but that won't stop them from trying to find a way to destroy your universe to save ours which is the last thing Daniel and I want."

Before Clockwork could say anymore Rhombulus stood up and yell "So you guys want a fight bring it!" clearly not hearing the last part Clockwork said. Rhombulus was then about to get ready to charge Clockwork.

"Do I need to put you in timeout!?" Hekapoo hissed.

"Allow me." Clockwork said as he raised his hand and fire a white beam out instantly stopping Rhombulus in his tracks.

"What did you do to him?" Hekapoo asked.

"I put him in my version of a timeout. He'll be like that until I leave." Clockwork said with a small smirk.

"Cool! I'm gonna draw on his face!" Hekapoo shouted.

Clockwork then turned to the others while Hekapoo was busy drawing on Rhombulus's face and half listening to their discussion on what to do with Danny. Hekapoo was having a blast drawing on Rhombulus and listening on what the plans were for Danny but stopped in her tracks when she heard Clockwork say "So it's agreed Daniel and Lady Hekapoo will be partners on the Magic High Commission. While he may not be a member he will be a valuable asset to you a secret weapon if you think about it. He will report to her daily as she will be his handler seeing how she knew Danny the longest while he was here. He will also learn how to use basic magic and his new portal powers until he's ready to learn more powerful stuff. Now excuse me while I go tell her more about Daniel." Clockwork then approached her.

"I don't think it's wise to partner me with Danny." She said with an unsure look on her face.

"There is a reason why I suggested it Lady Hekapoo. You see the time here has told that while you gave Daniel the ability to use magic by mistake Daniel has also given you a piece of himself by mistake as well. You of all people know Daniel is a very special young man why else would you give him your mark?" Clockwork said while giving a small smile.

Hekapoo shocked and confused said "How did you know about the mark and what do mean Danny gave me a piece of himself? How is that-" Hekapoo suddenly stopped talking to put her hands to her lips. "The kiss." She said as she looked up at Clockwork and asked "What do I have?"

"I cannot tell people the future because it's their job to find out what it is and it's your job to find out what is as well which is why Daniel should be there when you find out. He replied. "As for the mark that was really obvious." Clockwork then proceed towards the portal only to stop and say "Lady Hekapoo I only want what's best for Daniel and for him to be happy."

Clockwork then proceeded towards the portal snapping his fingers before he entered to hear Rhombulus scream "WHO DREW ON MY FACE!"

CLOCKWORK'S LAIR

Clockwork had just returned and waited for Danny to finish cleaning up. About an hour later Danny came into the room wearing a fresh pair of clothes and asked Clockwork "So what's the plan?"

"Daniel you will be staying in Lady Hekapoo's universe and live on the earth in that universe. It has been arranged for you to have your own apartment in a place called Echo Creek. You'll also be going to the school there. After school you'll immediately report to Lady Hekapoo who is in charge of you while you're there. She will be teaching you magic-"

"Wait a minute! I don't know how to use magic. I can't even use it." Daniel said interrupting him.

"Actually Daniel you can." Clockwork said as he began to explain to Danny how he got the ability to use magic. He then said "Now where was I? Ah yes. She will be teaching you magic and how to use your new portal powers. You will also be finding out what exactly threatening their universe and help them stop it. There is also the fact that portals to their universe could start popping up over the Ghost Zone allowing ghosts to start invading their universe so I'm counting on you to handle them. That shouldn't be a problem right?"

"Of course not! I have a feeling it's going to be easy to send them back to the Ghost Zone thanks to my knew portal powers." Danny replied. "By the way what about Dani? Shouldn't we let her know what's going on?"

"I will inform Danielle of what happened later. Hopefully she'll want to help. You do want to see her now that Dan is finally gone right?" Clockwork asked with a small smirk.

"I see Hekapoo told you what happened but yeah I'm ready to see her again. She's family and I have a feeling I'm going to need all the help I can get." Danny replied while walking towards the portal. "Well I better not waste anymore time and leave now."

"Good luck Daniel." Clockwork said as he saw Danny walk into it watching the portal disappear after right after he entered it.

THE END


End file.
